Just Dance PK 2
Just Dance PK, often shortened to JDPK2 by fans and in promotional content,' '''is the second instalment in the Just Dance PK series and, therefore, the sequel to Just Dance PK. Gameplay & Features *The most community based Just Dance ever, thanks to the Just Dance Controller app! **Community Remixes return! **Sing along with the new, well, Sing Along mode! (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **Have a hilarious party with all new Mini-games! **Worried about your phone falling over during recording? The Just Dance Controller stand solves everything! (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) *Dance around the galaxy searching for treasure in the all new Story Mode! (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) *Unlock tons of rewards as you progress in the game! **Track your progress through the different game modes, complete daily quests to unlock exclusive rewards as you improve and learn more about the secrets of Just Dance. *Up to 6 players can join in on the fun! *JDPlus (8th-Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **The awesome streaming service is back and it's bringing fresh content to all game modes! **More than 300+ songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! **300+ tracks are at your fingertips with the included three-month trial of Just Dance Unlimited. *Play with your smartphone! (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **"Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required!" *World Dance Floor **Join the biggest online dance party in the revamped World Dance Floor and compete to win rewards. **For the first time EVER (on 8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only), there are THREE world dance floors! ***Classic ***VIP ****JDPlus subscribers only! ***Private ****Create a private dance floor for you and your friends! To join one, simply enter the secret code! *Just Sweat **Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favourite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! *Skins are now on all versions! **Customise the background of your avatar with skins! *Mashups Return! **Create your own mashups with the all-new MASHUP CREATOR! *Challenge Mode returns! **Challenge people around the world using the Challenge Mode feature. The great thing about this is players don't have to be online at the same time to challenge each other. Even when not playing at the same time, with the new Challenger Mode feature you can dance and score against previous performances of other players — from friends and family to top ranked Just Dancers. *JD News (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **Follow your recent unlockables, watch official Just Dance videos, including behind the scenes, promotional content and dance lessons, read about game updates and more! *JD Chat **Post 'chats' about the game, make new friends and share you high scores and autodances (8th gen and Nintendo Switch only). *One song from each previous game is back just for this game! Tracklist Classic *JD3 - The song had a beta routine on Just Dance 3 '''The game is set to include 50 tracks. 14 have been revealed so far.' Alternates Themed Extreme Sweat Sing Along Seated Returning Songs Mashups Mini-games Story Mode Plot Song Order Teasers Set 1 jdpeakerteaser1.png|You could never know what it's like... (I'm Still Standing) jdpkteaser2.png|How do you like your sandwiches? (Peanut Butter Jelly Time) Jdpkteaser3.png|Time flies by when the night is young... (Anywhere) Teaser44.png|If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten... (Always Look on the Bright Side of Life) Avatars Trivia Gallery Jdpk2placeholder.png|Generic Placeholder Cover Credits *JDLover12 - coach extractions (Diggy) *Will07498 - coach extractions (Move Your Feet) Category:Games Category:Just Dance PK Category:Just Dance PK 2 Category:Video games